Book 1: Welcome to Sacred Heart Academy
by booklover19971
Summary: Insted of the letters arriving from hogwarts that day. Another man arrived, inviting Harry to a place where he could learn quietly. In a academy that acceptes the best. Harry and his friends contend with exciting new revilations.  LL HG DM NL HG GW OCx4
1. AUTHORS NOTE

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

They belong to J.

I only own my OC's, Sacred Bond and a few other ideas added in randomly in a spur of the moment ideas.

Hope you enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The invitation and claiming of the inheritance**

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smelting's Uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for Breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" He asked aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared ask a question. "Your new school uniform." She said. Harry looked in the bowl again. "oh," he said. "I didn't realise it had to be so wet." "Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry seriously this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the ringing of the doorbell as someone pressed it. "Get the door Dudley." Said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. "Make Harry get it." "Get the door, harry." "Make Dudley get it." "Poke him with your smeltings stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went towards the door and opened it. To reveal an old man wearing an old black coat that seemed to be worn with dirt. He raised an eyebrow at Harry and asked, "Harry Potter?" Harry nodded then replied, "Yes sir." The old man smiled and said, "I am Master Iro. Are your guardians in?" Harry nodded then said, "I'll get them sir." Harry quickly went into the kitchen and looked at his Uncle and Aunt then said, "An old man who introduced himself as Master Iro is outside the door for you." Uncle Vernon immediately put down his newspaper and walked towards where the old man stood patiently.

After saying something to a now shocked looking Uncle Vernon. Master Iro stepped in. Uncle Vernon showed him into the living room and shut the front door. Aunt Petunia quickly went inside the living room. She came out around five minutes later and said, "Boy. Come inside." Harry stepped inside the living room and was gestured to sit down on the floor. He did and the old man said, "Well. Harry. I am here to invite you to Sacred Bonds Academy. My school will teach you everything your parents knew and more. But from what your guardians told me, you don't know about our world. To put it bluntly, you're a wizard Harry and a powerful one at that. Harry looked at his aunt and uncle then said, "You knew and you never told me!" Aunt Petunia scowled then said, "Of course we knew. When my perfect sister got her letter to Hogwarts, our parents were delighted. We had a witch in the family. Only I saw her for what she really was, a freak!"

Master Iro stood up and out of nowhere a sword appeared in his hands. He held the point under Petunia's neck. He continued calmly by saying, "Around twenty years ago now, a dark lord called Voldemort started gathering followers from the British pureblood regime. The pureblood regime is for future reference, is made up and pointless. Voldemort grew in power, he killed anyone, even children. Some people stood up to him, refusing to stand down – some of those people died, horribly. One of the last few places to be safe was Hogwarts and the Academy. Anyway, your parents were Lilly Evans and James Potter. Your mother attended out academy for extra training before she married James. They had their wedding at the academy's chapel. Voldemort wanted them on his side apparently. They were both intelligent and powerful, but also strong supporters of Dumbledore."

Master Iro then proceeded to make the sword vanish. He sat down again and continued his story while Harry listened eyes wide. "Voldemort killed your parents; your father was after the investigation found to have fought Voldemort. After Voldemort killed Lilly he used the same spell he had used to kill Lilly and your father, it backfired. You're the only known person to survive the killing curse. It reflected, temporarily destroying Voldemort. Many believed he died. This is the reasons Harry James Potter, son of Duke James Potter and Duchess Lilly Potter that you are famous." Aunt Petunia fainted when Master Iro said that Harry was the son of a Duke and that her sister had become a Duchess.

After this Master Iro explained to Harry about the school he helped run, "The first of the original two founders was Guinevere, wife of Arthur and lover of Lancelot. The second was Morgan le Fey. The school was built and designed to stop the war. When the school had done its original purpose, Morgan was the only of the two original founders alive; to keep the balance she let Lancelot, one of the last remaining Knights of the Round Table, become the co-head of the school. Morgan restricted the schools population to ten a year; at most she let twelve attend these years, the latter two normally transferring later on in the school years. I am glad to say that you have been offered a place at Sacred Bonds, Duke Potter." Harry looked at Uncle Vernon who scowled and said, "You won't be coming back here if you go there." Harry smiled and looking at Master Iro said, "Master Iro. I would like to attend your school. And what is this about me being a Duke?" Master Iro stood up and Harry followed. He flicked his hand and Petunia woke up in a start. Master Iro smiled and held out his arm to Harry who grabbed it securely and they vanished in a loud POP.

Master Iro appeared with Harry still clutching on to him. The room they appeared in was richly decorated; Master Iro then spoke, "This is Gringots Harry, the wizards bank. It is run by Goblins." Harry nodded and Master Iro bowed to the Goblin who bowed back. Harry copied Master Iro's bow, when he was once again standing straight Master Iro said, "Griphook. Mr Potter here wishes to claim his right as Duke Potter." Griphook nodded and bowed to Harry. Then he showed them to another room where a desk stood in the middle with three chairs.

Griphook sat on one of these chairs. Master Iro went next then Harry sat down on the last chair. Another Goblin walked in and handed Griphook a box, Griphook handed the box to Harry who looked at Master Iro who nodded. Harry took the box and opened it. Inside were two rings, one had the crest on it; the other was definitely a woman's ring. Griphook just said, "Put the signet ring on and you'll be Duke Potter. The other ring was one your mother commissioned from us. It was made as a treaty between the Potters and the Goblin nation." Harry smiled and replied, "Thank you. Griphook." Griphook merely nodded. Harry put the ring on his finger and it glowed gold then fitted its self around Harry's finger perfectly. Master Iro smiled then said, "Well. Since you are now officially Duke Potter, it seems I must now say that you need a weapon... though I'm sure one of our new students this year can help you with that." Griphook gasped then said, "The magical forger? The girl raised by Dryads?" Master Iro nodded then said, "Yes. Her blood parents are unknown but we plan on giving her a parentage potion." Griphook nodded then stood up and calmly said, "Her birth father is Tom Mavelo Riddle. The dryads that took her in also adopted her. She bares the markings." Harry was now looking curious at this topic.

Master Iro nodded and stood up, Harry followed suit. Master Iro left the room, Harry following him out, still looking slightly confused. When they walked out of the Goblin bank, Master Iro watched amused as his young charge was looking amazed at Diagon Alley. Harry looked at Master Iro who nodded then walked towards a shop which was by the look of it to Harry, a clothes shop. Master Iro walked inside followed by Harry. Harry smiled at the assistant who smiled sweetly back. Master Iro said something to the assistant who nodded and ran into another room and came back with a box. Master Iro smiled at the assistant and inclined his head slightly. The assistant inclined her head slightly in reply. Master Iro walked out of the shop followed by Harry. He held out his hand and they vanished into a room that seemed to be in Gringots.


	3. Chapter 2

**POV Harry **

I looked around the room to see another Goblin run in. The Goblin held a small rope. He handed it to Master Iro who nodded in thanks then gave it to me. He kept one hand on it and said, "Portkey. The activation word for this one is, Sacred Bond." I looked at him then felt a pull on my navel and everything went spinning. I landed on my face in a clearing in a forest. I got up quickly to see Master Iro smiling at me. I saw then that the path from the clearing led up to a castle that was in between two hills. The castle itself was beautiful. Made of pure white stone it looked like the stories from medieval times. I smiled at it. Master Iro's voice interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Welcome to your new school. Potter Manor will be your home during the holidays." I nodded not really paying attention, the school itself seemed older than time.

I heard a loud crack and spun around to see an older woman standing behind a girl with brown bushy hair. The older woman smiled at the younger girl and said, "Hermione this is one of your new classmates." The girl, Hermione smiled at me then burst into tears. I looked at the older woman who merely smiled and replied, "Hermione's parents didn't take the knowledge of her being a witch well." I nodded and replied, "Hi Hermione. I'm Harry." Hermione continued to cry while the woman tried to sooth her. The older woman had dark red hair and seemed to be someone you could trust.

Another louder crack resounded through the forest and an young man appeared with two boys who both smiled at me and Hermione. One said, "I'm Jacob this is Orion. This is Lord Travis." The young man smiled then said, "Jacob calm down." Jacob blushed and smiled sheepishly. Orion smirked at him then rolled his eyes in my direction. Orion was thin but someone you knew would give you problems if you tried to catch him. He had plain brown hair and brown eyes. Jacob had dirty blonde hair and was rather strong looking.

At that moment another woman walked in with two children who looked to be the youngest two here. The woman was herself beautiful with blonde hair and a pale figure. The two children were rather different. One had red hair that was like a flame the other had blonde hair that was nearly white. The blonde haired one spoke up saying, "I'm Luna Lovegood. This is Ginny Weasley. The kind woman who showed us here is Lady Astoria." Lady Astoria smiled at Luna and then walked over to Lord Travis who kissed her on the cheek.

The trees parted to reveal a form of wood hugging a girl who looked to be the oldest person in the clearing minus the adults. I looked at Master Iro who nodded to me. The girl seemed to be someone who could easily loose someone in a chase due to her clothes that seemed to all be natural colours. Her hair was pure black and slightly curled. She turned to us and smiled, on her face there were green and brown swirls on her right side. She ran towards us and she said, "My name is Ember. The marks mean I'm a quarter Dryad. I'll tell you my story later."

At that moment a swirl of green smoke appeared in the centre of the clearing and begun forming four figures. When the smoke had parted I looked at the figures. The woman with them had dirty blonde hair. She looked around as old as the woman who escorted Hermione. The children with her were all different. One was rather chubby, but not too much he seemed to be covered in soil. The other boy was blonder than Lady Astoria and had the same pose as Orion. The girl who seemed to be around as old as Ember, also had blonde nearly white hair and grey eyes. The woman with them smiled and said, "This is Neville, Draco and Marina. Oh... Harry you need to write an owl to Hogwarts they expect you there." I nodded a bit shocked still, Master Iro chuckled then said, "Rachel is our school seer she only teaches students with a gift at divination though could teach more but refuses." Rachel smiled and replied, "Master Iro why don't you take the matter of Duke Potter attending here to Lady Greenwood so she can write a note to Minerva McGonagall before she loses her cool and freaks out since she will have to tell Dumbledore." I looked at Rachel who just smiled then replied, "The deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and the headmaster of Hogwarts. They were good friends with your parents. You will see Hogwarts next year Duke Potter." I looked at the other students to see they were wearing confused faces as well. Luna seemed to nod and walked up to me. She smiled then said, "Nice to meet you Harry Potter." I smiled back and she introduced her friend Ginny Weasely properly.

*******Headmasters Office – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *********

Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore was sitting sorting out papers on his desk when one of the many trinkets in his office glowed a purple colour then vanished. His phoenix, Fawkes quickly let out an urgent sounding melody. Dumbledore looked up from his papers then said calmly, "Fawkes. I'm too busy to give you any lemon drops." Fawkes landed by the glowing trinket and Dumbledore immediately stood up then said, "No... The blood wards..." At that moment Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts came into the overfilled office. In her hand she held a letter high then started saying, "Albus it's a letter from Lady Greenwood to you. It's about Mr. Potter." Dumbledore took the letter quickly and read it. He sighed in relief then said, "Mr. Potter is attending Sacred Bond Academy. I'll send him the cloak later."

_(I've made Dumbledore nice. (There are rather a lot of Dumbles bashings))_

This moment in time, a man who looked around in his late 40s walked in. He had an aura of age and power, much more than the headmasters own. Dumbledore smiled at the man who walked in then said, "Nicolas... how is Pernell and you?" Nicolas smiled and to his old pupils question replied, "We're fine actually. We've decided, after much thought that after writing down the last of our knowledge and sending it to the academy... that we will stop taking the elixir." At this Dumbledore looked flabbergasted then said, "You will both die." At this Nicolas calmly smiled and replied, "Ahh... my dear old student. To the organised mind, death is the final adventure. Our works will be our final legacy." Dumbledore nodded then asked, "The stone?" Nicolas smiled and replied, "It'll be sent to the last magical forger. She alone will be able to do what we have asked of her. To destroy the stone into twelve pieces, 1 will be given to the goblins, 1 to you my dear old student. The others will once again be placed where they once belonged. On the new knights fingers..." Nicolas vanished in a swirl of white smoke. Leaving his last student wondering what in Merlin's name his old teacher meant...

At this moment Fawkes trilled a beautiful note, as though reminding Dumbledore that he had a letter to write to a certain son of two favourite students...

*******Harry's temporary rooms – Sacred Bond Academy ********

Harry looked at the letter Headmaster Dumbledore had sent him.

_**Dear Harry **_

_**As headmaster of Hogwarts I would ask you to come to my school instead of the Academy but as a friend and teacher to your parents I would know that would be pointless since you have more than likely inherited your both you fathers or mothers stubbornness. I hope you enjoy your time at the academy, but remember whenever you need it. Hogwarts is open to you and your friends. As long as you don't turn out too much like your father and his friends... I'll get Professor McGonagall to write about their exploits at school. **_

_**Anyway... before he died, your father left in my possession a think that has been in my possession since. I will send it to you at a later date when I dig it up out of my office since I planned to give it to you at Christmas here at Hogwarts, had you attended here. **_

_**I hope you write back about your first few weeks at the academy.**_

_**Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

_**Order of Merlin first class**_

_**Ect...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

I looked at Rachel Davina who just smiled then said, "Okay... Girls follow me to your temporary dorms that will house you until you are sorted." Marina smiled then said, "We're following you, trust me." Rachel's mouth twitched at the corners, I could tell she wanted to laugh. We followed her down a small path and at the end Rachel turned towards a small clearing, within this clearing there were six horses. Three of which were breathtaking white, one of these horses almost seemed to glow. Luna immediately walked up to the glowing white horse which sat on the ground for her, so she could get on. I walked towards another of the white horses and got helped up by Ember. I saw that Marina was getting up onto her own horse. Rachel had got herself up on to a brown horse. I turned to see Ember helping Ginny onto her horse, which was pure black with white spots on its head and kinds of socks by its hooves. Ember then quickly got onto her horse which was a pure black and seemed as though it was wild with the way it seemed not to of been brushed. Ember quickly sat on it bare back then adjusted the reigns. She pulled her hood up as though protecting her hair from something.

Rachel's horse suddenly went into a gallop towards the castle that sat between the two hills/mountains. Luna's horse followed suit and I saw Ginny's horse gallop behind Luna's. I urged my horse onwards to see Ember smiling behind me when we began racing up the road towards the school. Marina was behind Ember smiling as well. Ember's marks hit the sun and I was amazed to see that they were different shades of green and brown as though it had been planned by an artist. She pulled down her hood then I saw her black curly hair tumbling behind her wildly she smiled at me, a smile of someone who knew the wild and was part of it then yelled, "Go faster!" I nodded then saw that Rachel and Luna had sped up; Ginny was also speeding up to keep in speed with them. I got my horse to go faster and felt the wind make my hair blow behind me. I heard Ember's delighted laugh then we turned left into an archway that had a gate opened, for us. We slowed down slightly and trotted through it. As we did the castle seemed to tower over us. The four towers that made it up seemingly were the size of giants. Ginny turned back to me smiling. We rode in to the stables that also were at the castle's courtyard. That was where Miss. Madeline was standing almost majestically under the shadow of one of the four towers. The tower she stood under had a banner beneath the top window. It was of a red dragon seemingly roaring at something. My horse went to a stop and I saw Rachel helping Luna off her horse. Luna quickly placed herself on her own two feet then helped Ginny of her horse. Ember and Marina both had got of their horses with seemingly no difficulty. Marina quickly offered to help me of my horse with a simple, "Need some help?" After replying, "Yes please." She smiled then helped me off my horse.  
>We were shown towards our temporary rooms where we would spend the night. Luna claimed the gold and silver bed while Ginny claimed the black and purple bed. I claimed the white and silver bed. Marina claimed the white and pale blue bed. Ember claimed the black bed with a single white decoration on its covers. I noticed she had a small box that had claimed its position on her bed.<p>

I looked out the window and saw the gates were opening again, I turned to Luna and Ginny then said, "The boys are here."

That was the moment that the boys rode in with their horses, Master Iro was at the front followed closely by Harry, who at that moment reminded me of a king in the stories. Neville was behind Harry and he looked like a knight of sorts alongside Draco, Orion and Jacob who rode in that order behind him.

**Harry**

The girls followed Rachel out of the clearing and I looked at Master Iro who nodded and began walking in the opposite direction. I looked at Lord Travis who smiled and said, "It's a small trek to the horses that lie in wait for you, we will meet you at the castle." I nodded then saw all the other adults in the clearing vanish into white or black dust then in a swirl vanished into thin air.

I quickly ran towards where Neville and Draco were standing waiting for me. I smiled then we began talking, Neville was surprised he was accepted here and in a congratulations his uncle bought him a toad while his grandmother got him horse riding lessons. Draco was supposed to be going to Hogwarts but got a place at the academy. He said he liked the opportunity to 'be his own person' saying his father was a bit controlling. I told them what I knew of my family, Neville added in little facts about them that I didn't know, Draco didn't know much about them but told me about their jobs. Orion and Jacob were behind talking

We reached a small clearing where there were six horses. One of them was a pure white while the others were brown, black or a grey colour. I walked towards the white horse to my surprise he went down to a height that let me get onto him. Draco went onto one of the two grey horses alongside Neville. Orion took the black horse while Jacob took the smaller of the two brown ones. Master Iro got onto the other brown horse and led the way through the forest. I smiled as I heard Orion yell something to Jacob and Jacob resorting back. I was behind Master Iro, but if I knew the way I would of gone in front.

The horses guided us mostly throughout the ride, much to my delight, we came upon the gate of the castle that had been opened for us. There was no one in the courtyard but I thought I saw movement in one of the upper windows. Neville, Draco and Orion easily got of their horses. Neville helped me down saying smugly, "Guess I'll teach you that." I grinned then replied, "Yep. You might have to." He laughed and followed me as we were shown to our rooms for the night. I took the gold and red bed. Neville took the white and purple bed. Draco took the silver and white bed. Orion took the black and green bed. Jacob took the white and pale grey bed. Draco looked at my bed then said, "Gryffindor bed." At this I asked, "Gryffindor?" Neville laughed and replied, "House at Hogwarts. Its colours are red and gold." I nodded then smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry**

I woke up in my bed making sure that yesterday was not a dream. I quickly placed my glasses on and I saw to my left that Draco was still sleeping in his bed. Orion was on the bed in front of me but was awake reading a book. He looked up then smiled at me saying, "We'll have our houses proclaimed today. Camelot or Le Fey house probably. We might get into Red Dragon house but there hasn't been one in that house for a long time, it's mostly symbolic." I got out of bed and made it up after me then saw to the end of my bed the box on the top had clothes neatly folded up. I looked at Neville to see he was awake as well, who just shrugged then said, "Might as well." He got out of bed and made his bed then I noticed that Orion was already gone and standing on the small balcony.

After getting the uniform on that were black trousers and a white top on it. Neville walked out to the balcony and Orion said, "I'll go and wake Jacob and Draco up." I nodded and he left. I stood at the centre of the balcony and looked at Neville who said, "Before I was accepted here, everyone thought I was a squib. My uncle seemed to be determined to make my magic come out. I was told that to be accepted into the academy was brilliant, my gran was proud of me." I smiled then said, "My uncle and aunt were just happy to get me of their hands." Neville shook his head then muttered, "I will never understand muggles..." Draco's voice appeared on their left. "We're having house proclaimed today. My Grandfather was in Camelot house. What house do you want to go into?" Neville replied, "Red Dragon though Camelot wouldn't be too bad. Harry?" Harry smirked then said, "Red Dragon sounds cool. But I think Le Fey house would be good as well." Draco nodded in agreement with Harry. Orion and Jacob walked onto the balcony then Orion said, "My family have been in Le Fey for generations. I'll probably go there. Jacob here is probably Camelot." Jacob nodded and I saw that he had put his shirt on inside out. I looked at Draco then Neville. Draco said, "Jacob look in the mirror. Your shirt..." Jacob looked at his shirt then said, "Merlin!" He ran into the room to get changed. I looked to see Neville looking as though he was about to laugh alongside Orion. That was the moment Master Iro walked onto the balcony. He looked at us then said, "Orion go and get Jacob. The rest of you line up in front of the girls in the entrance courtyard." I nodded then went through our room towards the staircase that led to bottom floor of the teacher's tower. When we exited out of the small side door, I saw that the girls were lined up. Luna was in the middle while Ginny was to her right. Hermione to her left. I looked at Draco who said, "Harry go in the middle." I nodded and walked up to Luna and she smiled when she saw me and I stood in front of her. Neville stood in front of Ginny while Draco stood in front of Hermione. Orion stood in front of Ember while Jacob stood in front of Marina. The teachers was standing on the stairs. I recognised Lord Travis and Master Iro. Another women with stood beside another man, Lady Astoria and Rachel. I noticed that each of the adults had a single box floating behind them.

The woman who I didn't recognise stepped forward and said, "Welcome young ones to Sacred Bond Academy. I am Lady Greenwood your headmistress and head of the Red Dragon house." Rachel stepped forward then said, "Lady Greenwood. They are all to be sorted into Red Dragon House." Every member of staff looked at Rachel as though she had lost it. Lady Greenwood smiled then said, "It will be an honour to have students under my care... Harry step forward along with Neville and Draco." I stepped onto the platform and saw Draco and Neville kneeling beside me. I knelt down as well and under my feet a star that was glowing white appeared. I looked at it then upwards to see Lady Greenwood standing aside for a ghost of a man with a crown on his head. The man smiled at me then said, "Ah... never has mine and Merlin's line joined to form an heir. I wish you well, my heir of magic, Mind and soul." The man vanished. That was when it hit me that was the KING Arthur. Lady Greenwood placed a cloak over my shoulders I saw that it was white with a red lion. Lady Greenwood went to Neville then another spirit appeared the man dark brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled then said, "I'm Sir Bedivere. You young knight, are the last male of my line in mind, magic and soul. Serve your king well." He vanished as well, following Arthur. Lady Greenwood majestically placed the cloak of Red Dragon house on Neville's back. She then turned towards Draco and I almost heard her sigh as a man appeared, he had darker hair than Draco but the same proud features. He smiled and said, "I am Sir Lancelot Du Lac. You are my heir in magic, mind and soul. Remember that and remember, do not betray your Lord for your Lady." He vanished in a swirl after bowing to Lady Greenwood who blushed slightly.

I stood up followed by Neville then Draco. Lady Greenwood smiled while Lord Travis and Master Iro bowed to us. The rest of the staff followed suit. Bowing their heads respectively towards the three of us. I saw one of the men had not and that Lady Astoria had made the two boxes vanish.

I bowed in return and saw Neville walk down the stairs into the courtyard where there was three tables. Two of these tables had around twenty people on them each. I saw then that the tables each had a single banner at the end, the table on the lefts banner was a castle on a hill. The other was a witch seemingly standing alone holding a staff. I moved towards the third table which was empty. On the end it had a white banner with a red dragon on it. I sat in between Draco and Neville then saw that Orion and Jacob were going up. They kneeled together and I saw two other men appear. Lady Greenwood looked amused at this. One of them went towards Orion and said, "My heir in magic and in soul. Remember my history. Bare your burden well. I am Sir Percivale." He vanished leaving a rather annoyed looking second ghost/figure/spirit. The spirit shook its head and said, "I am Sir Gawain. Be careful my young heir." He bowed to Lady Greenwood and vanished. After placing the cloaks on Orion and Jacob they walked towards the table and sat together opposite me and others.

I couldn't see Luna properly until she stepped forward on her right was Ginny, on her left was Hermione. They all kneeled gracefully on the floor. Lady Greenwood took a beautiful cloak out from her box and I saw that it was the girl's version. It was pure white with black and red decorations for the borders. I saw that when Lady Greenwood was about to put it on Luna's shoulders her hand was stopped by another woman who looked eerily similar to Luna. She smiled at Luna then after stroking her cheek frowned at the cloak which became pure white and red decorations. Luna smiled and said, "Mother?" The woman smiled and said, "I am Selene. Reincarnation of Morgan, good luck my child. And no it was not your fault, you cannot change fate." Luna smiled and seemed to glow a radiant white. Morgan vanished in a swirl of white dust. Lady Greenwood placed the cloak on Luna. Luna smiled at her in reply before standing up. I noticed that Lady Astoria had stepped forward she openly curtseyed to Luna. Luna stepped forward and helped Lady Astoria up to her feet. She then walked down the stairs towards the table, I nudged Neville who grinned and moved to the side. Luna sat on my right and I put an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and I noticed her aura seemed to glow brighter. I turned to see Hermione and Ginny still bowing. Ginny received her cloak first and I saw yet again another woman appeared. The man who I didn't recognise bowed to the woman. She smiled gracefully and I saw her frown at the cloak and move her hand, it shifted to a pure black with white and red decorations. Ginny blushed and smiled in reply. She stood up with some help from the figure. "This is my heir in mind and magic. The only daughter of my line in centuries." She said something to Ginny quietly. Ginny then bowed her head and walked towards the table, Genevieve smiled and nodded to the man and vanished in a swirl of black. Ginny sat on Neville's right. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I turned to see Hermione smiling slightly she was still kneeling; Lady Greenwood placed the cloak around Hermione's shoulders. Another woman appeared, she had Hermione's hair that was slightly straighter but it was pure blonde. She smiled at Hermione then said, "Hello little one..." Hermione's head raised and she said, "Grandma?" The woman smiled and laughed, "In that lifetime. I was Isabella. My true name is Morgause. Goodbye little one." Hermione smiled back and stood up, she touched Morgause and then hugged her. Morgause nodded and Hermione ran to our table and sat on Draco's left. Morgause vanished in a swirl of light.

Ember went up next with Marina. Ember kneeled first and I saw a figure that seemed to almost float in the air. She smiled at Ember and said, "In magic and soul you are the heir to Vivien. Remember that my descendent, and you are your person, not your parents." Vivien vanished in a swirl of grey after touching Ember's cloak. Lady Greenwood put on Ember's back a pure black cloak that was a copy of Ginny's. Ember stood up and muttered something under her breath, the markings on her face glowed and a small crack appeared in the centre of the courtyard. Ember smiled and turned towards our table. Before she sat down she flickered her hand over the crack and a tree began sprouting up through the crack. It grew to around my height and slowed down. She sat down opposite me. She looked at me then said, "Later Duke." I nodded and turned towards where Marina was kneeling. Lady Greenwood smiled and placed the cloak on her hands and a figure of a sort of angle with beautiful white wings appeared smiling she said, "I am Marsique my child and heir." She vanished her wings covering half of her body before vanishing completely.


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry**

After we had finished eating Lady Greenwood and one of the male staff members moved to sit on our table and Lady Greenwood sat just next to Hermione, the man sat next to Ember. Lady Greenwood smiled at us then said, "After the feast you will stay behind and follow me for the tests. Ember we know yours so you might as well just come and watch." At this moment everyone looked at Ember who just smiled then gestured to the tree and said, "That's around as much as I can do thanks to my dryad heritage. My other talent is magical forging." The man smiled then said, "I'm Sir Camino I teach forging techniques. I guess you don't know human, centaur and goblin style forging." Ember replied, "No I only know Fey techniques of forging though I have a book from the goblins and something I wish to do first." Sir Camino nodded and looked at Lady Greenwood then asked, "May I offer to be Ember's tutor?" Lady Greenwood smiled and replied, "I was going to stick you together anyway. Ember the box you brought with you. Everything you need is already prepared." Ember in reply nodded solomly then said, "I may be the only one able to do what they want but, won't they..." Lady Greenwood in reply said, "It was their choice. You know what it was once. Place the stones back into their ancient holding places. For that is your duty." Lady Greenwood stood up and vanished in a swirl of white smoke. Sir Camino smiled then said, "I'll see you all at the testing and choosing." He then vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

Everyone looked at Ember who said, "I was given a piece of work to remount ten stones on ten rings after the stone had been broken again. The problem is without the full stone the owners of it will die. The stone before you ask is the Philosophers stone." At this Draco and Neville both gasped. I looked at Draco who just said, "The philosophers stone is the only ingredient in the Elixer of Youth. It makes the owners immortal... You have ten pieces of it!" Ember merely glared at him then said, "It will not become the Philosophers stone again and work without all twelve pieces. The ten pieces I have are to go where they came from. The original rings of knights." She then stood up abruptly and vanished in a swirl of an odd dark green colour. I looked at Neville who just said, "She's raised by the Dryads and fey. She gave her word to do as the owners asked. That is the same to her as giving an unbreakable vow." At this I looked at Hermione in confusion, she added, "Unbreakable Vow is a promise that if you break, you well, die." I looked at Hermione who just nodded sadly then wacked Draco on the head telling him off for being an idiot.

The other students left but not before an older student who seemed to be in Le Fey house stepped in front of Luna and said, "My Lady. Our house is at your disposable." She then left following the rest of her house towards the castle and their tower. A member of Camelot house came and bowed to Ginny and said, "My lady. Your word is our command." He left leading his house towards their tower. I looked at Ginny to see her looking rather shocked. Luna's glow had dimmed but then I saw that Ember had appeared at the doors. She smiled then went inside the castle. I stood up and helped Luna up. Draco helped Hermione and said, "My lady." She blushed slightly then I saw Ginny was being helped up by Neville. She smiled at me then said, "We're our own people, not our ancestors that is what I was told by Genevieve." Neville blushed slightly and I looked at Draco who had a smirk on his face. I noticed that Jacob was helping Marina up. Orion had already gone over to where Ember had walked in. I held out my arm to Luna and she took it. Her glow came back and we walked together up the stairs where the hall was waiting along with our new teachers. We walked towards the door that opened up to reveal Ember and Orion standing kneeling in front of different teachers. Ember kneeled in front of Sir Camino and said, _"Harry come forward with Luna."_ I saw everyone looking shocked as well as Orion. I stepped forward with Luna and noticed that we had stepped into a star sign similar to the one of the pavement where we had been sorted. Luna let my arm go and I rose into the air and I saw lightning crackle in my hands. I smiled and let it then saw I was glowing like Luna. Lady Greenwood stepped forward and held out her hand, I landed and fell on the floor. I took Lady Greenwood's offered hand then smiled at Luna. Luna smiled and she relaxed. She glowed white like me but it was fainter, she then opened her eyes to reveal they had gone an unearthly green, the entire eye. Rachel stepped forward and Luna opened her mouth, the voice that spoke wasn't Luna it was older,

"_The one to defeat the Dark Lord approaches._

_Born to those thrice defied him._

_Born as the seventh month._

_The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal._

_Neither can live as other survives."_

Luna landed and Rachel helped her to her feet. I looked at Draco to see he had paled rather dramatically . He mouthed the word, 'no.' I looked at him in confusion but he shook his head and mouthed the word, 'later'.

Luna smiled dreamily then looked at Neville and Ginny and said, "Your next." Neville stepped forward with Ginny and saw Neville glow white like Luna had and float slightly but not too high. Before he landed a large rock came out of the floor and Neville landed. Lady Greenwood smiled and held her hand for him, he jumped down. Ginny looked at Neville, she was terrified. I smiled and saw Luna nod. Ginny relaxed and her arms burst into flames. Lady Greenwood was about to step forward but Lady Astoria stepped forward, a small fireball lit in her hands. Ginny took her hand when she fell to the floor.

Draco stepped forward next with Hermione. Draco lifted in the air and I saw that around his eyes he had a blue glow. Also around his head a sort of white crown he landed and it faded. Rachel stood forward and helped Draco up. Hermione then rose in the air and around her head appeared a sort of purpled light. Another women stepped forward and I saw the same purple glow appeared around her head and Hermione's voice whispered in my mind, 'Harry?' I smiled and thought back, 'relax.' She landed and the women helped you up. Lady Greenwood smiled and said, "She's Miss Madeline she teaches wizarding and muggle studies."

Jacob stepped up next with Marina. Marina glowed a faint blue and a swirl of water appeared around her. I smiled and saw another women step forward and the water vanished. Marina accepted the woman's hand and Lady Greenwood smiled and said, "Countessa. She teaches Astronomy." Jacob rose in the air as wind seemed to swirl around him, I saw Lady Greenwood smile and she stepped forward, floating slightly off the ground. She helped Jacob up then she walked over to me and Neville with Jacob following. She smiled then said, "Follow me." We followed her towards a painting where a woman stood seemingly guarding the entrance. The painting smiled down at me then said, "Welcome heir of Arthur." The painting swung aside to reveal an office. We walked in and saw there was a desk with a chair behind it. In front of the desk sat three chairs. Lady Greenwood smiled then said, "You need to choose three electives. As your guardian at the school and head of house the door is always open to my dragons. Anyway, I would recommend combat lessons especially since Ember seems determined to forge a weapon for you all." I looked at Lady Greenwood she handed me a leaflet that had a bunch of classes on it.

Combat lessons

Politics

Blood magic

Wards

Runes

Care of Magical creatures

I smiled then said, "Can I please take Combat lessons, Politics and Blood magic please." Lady Astoria smiled then said, "Of course. How peculiar..." She muttered the last part to herself and I gave Neville the leaflet and he said, "Same as Harry." Jacob then took the leaflet then after thinking said, "Wards, Runes and Combat lessons." Lady Greenwood smiled then said, "I expect good reports from you all. And good progress when we work on your elemental talents. Here is a map of the school grounds." She handed it to me and I saw that the map was coloured in different sections. I saw the castle outline and then there were the stables and a huge free space. On the map there was also a lake and forest. A spiritual place and the botany classrooms were marked. I handed it over to Neville who smiled then shyly asked, "Um... Lady Greenwood. Can I have a small plot of land?" Lady Greenwood thought for a moment and said, "You will have to ask Lord Travis he teaches Botany. Prove yourself and I'm sure he will let you."

Jacob looked at the leaflet after Neville handed it to him then said, "Bet Ember spends most of her time in the forest making a forge there." Lady Greenwood smiled then said, "Ember will have to. Our school forges are not magical forges. She will probably build one from the earth with your help Neville, now... here are your time tables."


	7. Timetables: Harry, Neville and Jacob

This is done according to lessons.

Harry

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Blood magic

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**THURSDAY**

Politics (Double)

Blood magic (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Politics (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Elemental classes with Lady Greenwood

LUNCH

Free time

This is done according to lessons.

Neville

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Blood magic

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle studies

**THURSDAY**

Politics (Double)

Blood magic (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Politics (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Elemental classes with Lady Greenwood

LUNCH

Free time

This is done according to lessons.

Jacob

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Wards (Double)

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic (Double)

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**THURSDAY**

Runes (Double)

Wards (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Runes (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Elemental classes with Lady Greenwood

LUNCH

Free time


	8. Timetables: Draco, Luna and Marina

This is done according to lessons.

Draco

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Wards

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle Studies

**THURSDAY**

Politics (Double)

Wards (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle Studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Wards (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Clairvoyant classes with Rachel Davina

LUNCH

Free time

This is done according to lessons.

Luna

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Blood magic

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle Studies

**THURSDAY**

Politics (Double)

Blood magic (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle Studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Politics (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Seer classes with Rachel Davina

LUNCH

Free time

This is done according to lessons.

Marina

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Blood magic

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**THURSDAY**

Care of Magical creatures (Double)

Blood magic (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Care of Magical Creatures (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Elemental classes with Countessa

LUNCH

Free time


	9. Timetables:Hermione, Ember, Orion, Ginny

Ember

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Blood magic

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle Studies

**THURSDAY**

Care of Magical creatures (Double)

Blood magic (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Care of Magical Creatures (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Magical Forging classes with Sir Camino

LUNCH

Free time

Orion

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Wards

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Combat lessons (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle Studies

**THURSDAY**

Runes (Double)

Wards (Double)

LUNCH

Muggle studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Care of Magical Creatures (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Magical tracking lessons with Lord Travis

LUNCH

Free time

Hermione

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Wards

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Politics (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**THURSDAY**

Politics (Double)

Wards (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Politics (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Telepathy lessons with Miss. Madeline

LUNCH

Free time

Ginny

**MONDAY**

Defence against Dark Arts (Double)

Charms (Double)

LUNCH

Blood magic

**TUESDAY**

Botany (Double)

Astronomy (Double)

LUNCH

History of Magic

**WEDNESDAY**

Politics (Double)

Transfiguration (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**THURSDAY**

Politics (Double)

Blood magic (Double)

LUNCH

Wizarding Culture studies

**FRIDAY**

Combat Lessons (Double)

Politics (Double)

LUNCH

Free Afternoon

**Saturday**

Elemental classes with Lady Astroia

LUNCH

Free time


End file.
